Scooby-Doo's Ski Slope Adventure
Scooby-Doo's Ski Slope Adventure is the first of three stories in the activity and coloring book Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures, by Golden Books. Premise Mystery Inc. track down the monster melting all the snow at their ski lodge. Synopsis Arriving at the Fun Mountain Ski Lodge, the gang is surprised to see that it's the only place in the area without snow. As they check in, the owner, Mr. White, tells them to ignore rumors about a "Mad Melter", while Melanie, an employee in the lodge's Ski Rental Shop, warns them that not only has she seen the monster, but it can melt both snow... and people! While the others hit the slopes, Shaggy and Scooby go in search of snacks, where they run into the Mad Melter and are chased through the woods. Meanwhile, Daphne, Fred and Velma notice all the Fun Mountain Ski Lodge guests driving to Pine Star Ski Lodge down the road. At the same time, they discover a scarf with the Pine Star logo jamming Fun Mountain's snowmaking machine, alongside a super-powered heater. A trail of peanut shells leads them from these clues to the Pine Star front desk, where the owner, Mr. Thawker, offers them homemade treats and explains they're nearly booked up. The three decide to search Pine Star for any sign of the Mad Melter, but are unable to locate it. At the same time, Shaggy and Scooby arrive at Pine Star and overhear Mr. Thawker telling his sister to scare the others. Back at Fun Mountain, Daphne, Fred and Velma are chased by the Mad Melter, but Shaggy and Scooby come to the rescue by dumping a snow cone maker into the monster's path. Once a sheriff has arrived, it's revealed that the Fun Mountain Ski Rental Shop employee, Melanie, is Mr. Thawker's sister and that together they were trying to steal all the business in the area. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Mad Melter * Mr. Thawker * Melanie Other characters: * Mr. White * Sheriff * Fun Mountain guests Locations * Fun Mountain Ski Lodge ** Front desk ** Ski Rental Shop * Snack Shack * Forest * Pine Star Ski Lodge ** Front desk ** Guest rooms * The slopes Objects * Spicy pepper pizza * Scarf * Snowmaking machine * Super-powered heater * Peanut shells * Homemade peanut treats * Snow cone maker * Peanut butter Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Fun Mountain guests' cars Suspects * None Culprits Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 2. * "Jeepers" count: 0. Coloring mistakes * None, as it is in black and white. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown why the title page's main image shows Shaggy and Scooby eating peanut butter, something that doesn't appear until the story's final page and has little to do with the actual story. * For a Golden Books story, it seems a little intense for Melanie to suggest that the Mad Melter melts people. Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures (Golden Books)